


Egg Day

by Dramaticdragon



Series: Animal Crossing: Three Houses [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal crossing AU, Fluff, M/M, ZERO plot to be found here folks keep it moving, i've lost all control of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Hubert wasn't the most festive person, but Ferdinand was always enticed by the "Exclusive Item" thrill of the seasons.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Animal Crossing: Three Houses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684174
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Egg Day

**Author's Note:**

> so as you can see I have lost control of myself as this is my THIRD AC fic.....   
> anyway i have art of Anteater hubert and dog ferdinand on the series page.

Hubert wasn’t a big holiday person. Not to say he was a Scrooge, or hated them; he just wasn’t a big celebratory person. Ferdinand, on the other hand, was always happy to participate. Perhaps in part due to his competitive streak, but he always seemed to try to get just about every item that was only available during holiday times. Such was the case currently, as Zipper T was supposedly running around, leaving exclusive, secret little eggs around their village. It was a “challenge”, and one that Ferdinand would not back down from! Meanwhile, Hubert would only really collect eggs if they were directly given to him (Bernadetta, his sweet mouse neighbor, had given him an egg she had personally repainted to be black and red). 

It was an odd sight, as he sat by the river by his house fishing, watching Ferdinand dig through every flower patch, shake every tree, and even push around the rocks he could move. He was a dog on a mission, if Hubert ever saw one. The last time Hubert had seen him get so focused was when it was Edelgards birthday, and Hubert said he’d get her a better present than Ferdinand. 

Ferdinand was busy searching through a patch of red lilies, when Hubert felt a tug on his fishing rod, and quickly focused in on the river, trying to pull up his catch. It seemed to be a weak one, since it didn’t take long for Hubert to yank something out of the water- ah, that’s why. It wasn’t a fish at all, it was an egg! 

_Did Zipper throw eggs in the water?_ Hubert thought to himself for a moment, staring at the egg in his hand. 

A rustling behind Hubert gave him an idea. He pocketed his fishing rod, and slowly walked towards Ferdinand. For some reason, his gut instinct was to hide the egg behind his back. Oh dear, he was getting excited about giving gifts to Ferdinand again… This was starting to become a habit, against Hubert’s will. 

“Ferdinand.” Hubert greeted, grabbing Ferdinand’s attention away from the flower patch. 

“Oh, hello Hubert!” Ferdinand smilled, standing up straight, “How are you?”

“I’m well. Here.” And with that short response, he held out the purple and white egg.

It took Ferdinand but a split second to realize what was happening, but when he did, he nearly jumped straight up.

“For me?!” He asked, a literal exclamation mark appearing above his head. 

“Yes,” Hubert nodded, still holding it out. 

Ferdinand grinned, quickly snatching the egg away and pocketing it for safekeeping. 

“Oh, thank you Hubert! You are wonderful!” Ferdinand beamed, flowers and sunshine glowing around him. 

Hubert tried to cover his face slightly (a tall task when your snout is quite long…), since he could feel his own face beginning to glow pink from the praise. 

“I have no need for it, so it’s no skin off my back…” Hubert mumbled, trying to find an excuse suddenly. 

“Regardless!” Ferdinand quickly responded, “I appreciate it! In fact…”

Hubert watched him think deeply for a moment, confused.

“Yes, I believe I have the perfect idea for this egg!” Ferdinand said, and grabbed Hubert’s hand, leading them quickly over to Ferdinand’s house.

“And just why do I need to supervise?” Hubert asked, but didn’t pull his hand away. He would have been fine giving Ferdinand the egg and going back to fishing, after all. 

“You will see!” Ferdinand answered, and soon they reached Ferdinand’s house, and he rushed over to his small work desk. Hubert got comfortable, resting at Ferdinand’s orange coffee table.

Hubert watched quietly as Ferdinand got to work, a small cloud of dust rising as he hammered away at something, but his curiosity was soon sated, as Ferdinand turned around. 

“Complete!” Ferdinand announced, handing Hubert a wrapped present. 

“And what is it?” Hubert asked, looking at the box- why wrap it?

“It is for you!” Ferdinand said, puffing up his chest with pride, “Go ahead and open it!”

Hubert sighed, and opened the present box- again, why wrap it…-, and inside was…

“An egg shell hat?” Hubert asked, his voice showing his unease. 

“You have yet to show any holiday spirit,” Ferdinand explained, “So I might as well be the one to bring it to you.”

Hubert sighed. He should have seen this coming. For all Ferdinand enjoyed the “competition” of holiday collectibles, he enjoyed it more with his friends.

“You do not have to wear it,” Ferdinand assured, sitting across from Hubert and pulling out a small portable coffee pot, “I simply wish for you to have it.”

Hubert nodded, and pocketed the hat, and enjoyed the rest of their afternoon coffee and tea together. Ferdinand recounted his adventures in egg hunting to Hubert, who was happy to listen. Eventually, the calm tea time had to come to an end, and Hubert went home. 

In the privacy of his home, he glanced over to his small wooden mirror. Making sure his door was closed, he spun around once, donning the purple egg hat. As expected, he looked ridiculous. What a stupid holiday tradition. 

He wore it for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> me: catches lots of eggs instead of fish  
> me: what if.... fire emblem


End file.
